I thought I told You
by Takeno no Hikari
Summary: Summary on author's page. AU NaruTenSaku Discontinued, Being Rewritten under the Title of What You Don't Know
1. Passed!

A/N: I figured I would edit the story from chapter one forward until chapter 7 for now, this will all be in Naruto's PoV, instead of multiple like in the original. These first few chapters will be almost completely different than the original. Also this is a NaruSakuTen, which is also part of why I'm editing so the first time Naru meets Ten-Ten isn't at the Chuunin Exam. Last Sasuke will not be as much of a fool, but more like he is in my latest chapters.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure, May 5th 1994

Iruka-sensei was once again at the front of the class, lecturing us on the basic jutsu, kawarimi, henge, and bunshin, things that I had long since perfected. I looked around the class and saw two students as bored as me. Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke had a reason to be bored where as Shikamaru was just lazy, but probably knew the jutsu as well.

_So Kyu, just how easy do you think the exam will be this year?_** I'm guessing beyond lecture boring easy rating.**_ And here I didn't think that was possible. Second question any guesses on who will be on my team? _**I'm guessing mr. broody and pinky.**_ Please let your guess be wrong, anyone would be better. _**Well it's almost certain I mean, Iruka bases it off of skills. So you have a scout team, Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka. An old team with the InoShikaCho formation. And the leftovers, a combat team, With an Uchiha, support Haruna, and you.**_ Man I hate logic. Any Sensei guesses?_** Going off of the Bingo book **(1)**, I'd say Hatake Kakashi, if he's available, due to the sharingan. **_All is not lost then._

"Naruto since you were obviously not paying attention, could you please tell the class what I just said?"

"You gave a flawed theory about how chakra is a mixture of stamina, physical energy, and spiritual energy. You also said that the gennin exam is going to start in ten minutes." Iruka-sensei was stunned at my words on chakra and just that I knew what he said.

"Yes well, please come up to the classroom next door when your name is called. Aburame Shino please proceed." The bug wielder walked out of the class into the hall and the class began talking loudly about what the exam would be on.

_I'm gonna guess bunshin, so I'll overkill with kage bunshin ne._** Might as well, it'll be fun to see their faces, especially if you make them do something.**_ Perhaps, I just want to see what the class says when they see that the 'dobe' beat their precious Sasuke, man I love acting. _**It is too bad that you had to though it would have been nice to be respected a little.**_ Yeah but unfortunately that would have increased assassination attempts by about one hundred percent. I'll take being alive over being number one, besides a shinobi should never show what they are capable of._

"Uzumaki Naruto," my name was called and I got up and walked into the examination room.

"You have already done the first few parts of the test and now must take the final exam, create twenty bunshins."_ They ask of me what no normal academy student can do figures._

"I'll do better than that, kage bunshin no jutsu," I said my jutsu and thirty flesh-and-blood clones came into existence and began to do random things, fighting, playing games, anything to prove they weren't just illusions. "That all?" Iruka and Mizuki just nodded, awestruck that an academy student could do that, and handed me a forehead protector, following me as I walked out of the room.

"Okay everyone with a Hitai-ate you pass, tomorrow you will be assigned teams and will be able to see the test results as well as the year's results. You're dismissed," Iruka said with a wave of his hand.

I decided to wander around until nightfall, hoping that maybe something remotely exciting would happen. **Kit do you sense that?**_ Yeah, but do you _hear_ that?_ I jumped onto a roof and headed in the direction of the noise.

"Very good Neji, good job Lee," A man dressed in green spandex with a Jounin vest and bowl cut said to two people wearing Konoha headbands. It looked like the two had just finished sparring.

"I told you I could win against even Hyuuga Neji, didn't I Gai-sensei!" the boy, Lee, yelled to the jounin, who began hugging his student, yelling something about flames of youth.

"Do they always do this?" I asked the white eyed boy, jumping down from my perch.

"Unfortunately, yes they do," a newly arrived girl in a pink dress and brown hair in buns answered, "You any good at fighting?"

"That's part of the reason why I came here, I heard fighting and hoped I could get a spar out of someone."

"Well you could always fight Neji, not that you would last long against him if you just graduated."

"We'll see about that, if of course 'a great Hyuuga' will lower himself to fight me," Neji glared at my comment and slid into a stance, making me smirk. "I hope you don't mind if I use a blade, to even the odds against the byakugan," I said loosening Hikarikiri in it's sheathe at my side.

We remained motionless for a minute and then the white eyed youth launched himself at me. I dodged out of the way only to be caught by a sweep kick at my legs, I caught myself on my hands and launched backward at him, drawing Hikarikiri and hitting his leg with the blunt side, making him loose his footing allowing me to launch an attack at him. I punched him in the chest four times before he flew back and caught himself on a tree, returning to a stance on the ground.

He began to attack with his palms open pushing me back, "heh this fight is over, you are in my divination, Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji called and I smirked.

"I think not, Kenjutsu: Jutsu Reflection!" I held up Hikarikiri vertically using it's blade as a mirror, every one of Neji's strikes hit him instead of me sending him back, tired and out of breath.

I walked over to him and held out my hand to help him get up, "You almost had me there Neji, good job," I complimented and he smirked grabbing my hand and allowing me to help him up.

"You never gave us your name," He stated as Gai and Lee finally finished their hugging session.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and may I ask a favor, Gai was it?" the spandex clad man nodded, "Do you mind if I come by every now and then for a spar?" He nodded once again and I headed off in the direction of my house.

Konohagakure, May 6th 1994

I headed over to the rankings in class to see who came where as I came into the class the morning of team assignment. _Imagine that first for exams and last for the year._

"What! How did you beat me dobe, must have been luck," the ever brooding or pranking Uchiha growled out.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass Uchiha, and even if it was luck, I still beat you did I not, a loss is a loss regardless of circumstances."

Sasuke's fan club began to yell at me as I began counting in my head. _3…2…1 huh time must be- ha there he is._ I though as Iruka walked in and told us to settle down.

"Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai, Team ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru," a mutter of troublesome was heard, "And Akimichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma. Last Team seven is Haruna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke," A squeal was heard, "And Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi. Wait here until your sensei comes by to pick you up." And with that Iruka left the class.

Two hours later Sasuke was back in prank mode and was setting up a trap for our sensei, consisting of a water bucket on top of the door.

The door began to open and as it did the water bucket began to fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Explanation Time yay!

Bingo Book: Read book of bounties, basically what it is it is a book consisting of a wanted list for that country

Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou: Special technique used by the Hyuuga to seal off a shinobi's chakra opening, or tenketsu.

Kenjutsu: Jutsu Reflection: Sword Technique: Jutsu Reflection, uses the blade of a sword as a 'mirror' to reflect any technique it 'sees' coming at it on the user of the technique.

Alright some stuff in my 'redone' version won't fit with the rest of the chapters being redone until I redo them, so just work with me for now. Chapter two redo should be out in a little while.


	2. Hatake Kakashi! Our Sensei:Bell Test

A/N: Okay so here's chapter 2's redo. NOTE: IF YOU READ THIS DISREGARD CHAPTER THREE!

Warning: Minor canon-ish Sakura bashing. (more so fangirl bashing, but Sakura is the only fangirl I have at hand, so yeah)

Disclaimer: Refer to last chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure May 6th 1994

The door opened and the bucket fell down, landing right on top of Sasuke.

"Kawarimi usage, must not be very fast ne Kakashi-sensei?" I said while Sakura was berating Sasuke.

"Not necessarily Naruto-kun," the grey haired man replied, "As I'm sure you know shinobi aren't supposed to show everything they can do, not even to their comrades." I made a mocking gesture when he turned around, causing 'joke mode' Sasuke chuckle.

"Meet me on the Hokage monument we can get to know each other better there," Kakashi-sensei said and then disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves. I nodded and began to run as fast as I could towards the monument, while Sakura began asking Sasuke for a date as he lazily walked behind me.

We were sitting atop the Yondaime's head when Kakashi finally decided to show up, "Kakashi-sensei, you better not make a habit of being late, I know a jounin who would love to scream in your ear constantly for the next few weeks…you know asking for challenges and such." Kakashi paled at the implications, meaning Gai.

"Ahem, well how about each of you tell the rest of us about yourselves," Kakashi suggested 'smiling'.

"Err, sensei why don't you go first, you can show us what to do," the pink haired fangirl suggested.

The famous nin shrugged and began to speak again, "Okay, My name is Hatake Kakashi well my likes…I have dislikes…no hobbies really…dreams…" I twitched once then twice, before stopping the twitch, _he told us nothing at all about himself…_

"Alright Pinky you next."

"My name I Haruno Sakura, I like…" she glanced left and squealed, "I hate Naruto and Ino-pig, my hobbies are…" insert squeal here, _Is it just me or does she get louder every time? _**Let's put it this way, she should make her squeal into a jutsu, call it Fangirl no Jutsu. **"My dreams for the future…"She glanced left and Kakashi, Sasuke, and I all threw our hands over her mouth to prevent further squealing.

"Right, water bucket man you next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things, I dislike a lot of things, I don't have hobbies, my dream…no my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Kakashi then nodded at me to go, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies well training I suppose, I have no dreams that I wish to share."

"Err…right then meet down at training field fifteen tomorrow at seven, oh and I don't suggest eating, you'll just throw up, bye," Kakashi then proceeded to disappear.

I had decided to go see if Team Gai was training or if they were even doing anything at all, so I walked out to where they normally trained only to find a note attached to a tree:

_'Dear Naruto_

_Sorry but we're each doing something different right now but If you wanted to visit one of us here is where we should be_

_Neji: The complex, training Hinata-sama more, but it won't take long_

_Lee: With Gai (In other words no idea)_

_Ten-Ten: Helping out at her father's shop (By the Hokage Tower)_

_Gai: With Lee'_

_Well there goes that idea. _**You could do something mildly helpful you know. **_Or I could go find Neji or Ten-Ten._** Or you could…never mind what's the point.**

I walked up to the Hyuuga Compound and as usual the guards moved in front of the gate blocking my path, they knew who I was as I had been there several times in the past day. "Do we have to go through this every time I come here? I mean really do you guys enjoy losing to a kid who's not but just barely a gennin?" I asked them mockingly.

They didn't respond, just ran at me and I sighed putting out a palm one of them running into it, then put my left leg out tripping the other. "Pathetic, I've fought dogs smarter than you guys." I sighed and walked into the large grounds known as the Hyuuga Compound, rivaled in size only by the Uchiha District.

Konohagakure May 7th 1994th 

_Alright plan is get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, grab weapons, and head down to the training field._** Eh kit you're gonna be late…**_ How late?_** No more than an hour.**_ Alright that means I've got an hour to kill, Hatake Kakashi is notorious for being two hours late._** Usually yes, but yesterday you threatened him with Gai. **_…Kakashi-sensei…has his reasons for being late, he'll be late this morning, but I'll head down to the fields anyway. Maybe I'll be able to get a spar out of Sasuke no baka._

/

"You know Kakashi-sensei, they wouldn't want you putting everything off, especially not your team, for them. Especially not Obito or dad," I said solemnly to the silver haired man.

"Dad? Arashi-sensei was your father…" The young jounin asked slowly, I only nodded to him.

"Yeah and neither of them would want you wasting your life away mourning over them. Remember them, respect them, but never waste their sacrifices. Mourn while continuing on with your life."

"Come on Naruto we do have a test to get to by the way."

"Kakashi-sensei…thank you," I muttered and he raised his eyebrow in confusion, "for not seeing me as Kyuubi."

Kakashi appeared stunned and then nodded knowingly before racing off toward where we were supposed to meet.

Kakashi got there before I did and was sitting on the ground 'smiling'. "Well now that all of you are here I will explain the rules for this test. First, the objective is to get these two bells," Sakura raised her hand with a question, "Please hold all questions until the end. Second, seeing as there are only two bells obviously at least one of you will fail. Whoever fails will be sent back to the academy for training as an administrative-nin. You have until twelve o'clock to finish, BEGIN!" with those words all three of us were gone.

Approaching Sasuke I whispered, "Sasuke we have to work together, that is what the object of the test is, the bells are just to pit us against each other," Sasuke looked skeptical but nodded an affirmative.

"Alright but what about Sakura, doesn't she have to work with us as well?"

"Normally yes but we can claim that it was really for the team that we told her to sit out, so she wouldn't get hurt do to combat not being her area." I grinned and Sasuke laughed both of us knowing about the brainy girl's weaknesses on the battle field.

"That would work I suppose and he would have to pass her if she had a bell."

"Right then let's get started then, shall we," I said before jumping off in the search of Kakashi.

I found him in the middle of the clearing reading a little orange perverted book, "Oy, Kakashi that isn't setting a very good example for us you know," I yelled to the silver-haired jounin, who only looked up, "and another thing, we win." I pointed to Sasuke who was standing behind him with the bells. _I knew he was lazy…but this is inexcusable. I mean a gennin stealing from a jounin…_ I mentally shook my head in disgrace.

"And we even got that we were supposed to use teamwork, and that the bells weren't really the objective."

"Fine you pass but what about Sakura?"

"She has a bell," I stated simply, causing the jounin to sweat-drop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: To be honest I liked the original test (bell test only) more, but I like the events leading up to it better in this one.


	3. Bell Test!

A/N: Back to the story

"blah"speech

**blah**Kyuubi/demon speech

_blah_thoughts

**_blah_**Inner Sakura speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story…so no stealing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure, Training Field 7, May 7th 1994

Naruto POV

"Keh, Sensei is actually here on time today…too bad I wanted to see another one of Sasuke's infamous backfiring pranks," I managed to get out between yawns._ So fox do you know what it is we are supposed to do? _**Not really, but I do know that it is a good thing you ate.**_ Whatever._

"Alright since you are all here I'll let you in on a little secret," Kakashi sadistically said, "Of all of you that graduated, only nine of you will become Gennin…the rest will go back to the academy for training as administrative-nin."

"WHAT!" all three of us yelled at the mention of being sent back.

"Okay here's the test it's a bell test, see these two bells, your job is to get them from me by any means you want…taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu."

"But sensei why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked him.** Kit, do not worry about the bells…unfortunately it is probably team work this Kakashi is looking for.**_ Yeah, I bet you're right Kyuu-kun…but the chances_ _of Sasuke-bastard working together with us is like one out of a million_.** Even so find a way.**_ Fine Kyuu-kun, but I hope you believe in miracles._

"Good question Sakura… You see of the three of you one will defiantly be sent to the academy for training as administrative-nin," Kakashi said…happily, "Now, Go!"

"Guys, don't listen to him we have to work together…Sasuke attack with Katon jutsu, Sakura use kunai and shuriken to attack him and I'll attack him head on, I'll get the bells and throw them to you two."

"And why are you doing this?" Sasuke-baka asked me like I was stupid.

"Because the bells aren't the point teamwork is baka," I sighed.

"Fine."

And so that's what we did Sasuke hid in some bushes and used any Katon techniques he knew, while Sakura hid in a tree surrounding the area and jumped between trees while throwing kunai at Kakashi. So it was my turn to do my job and attack this guy head on.

I charged at him while he has distracted giving the signal to stop attacking to the others. I attacked twice at the same time in one hand a kunai in the other just my fist…and he was able to block my fist but my kunai cut through the string of the bells and then caught them after dropping my kunai on the ground and in one quick motion threw them to Sakura and Sasuke ending the test.

"Good job you found out the secret to passing this test both by getting the two bells and by working as a team to get to them," Kakashi said to us all the while a smile on his face as he did not have on his mask right now, "so which of you three figured it out?"

"Ummm sensei, that was Naruto-kun he told us that he would get the bells and give them to us and he would still pass," Sakura replied timidly.

"And he is right but only because you worked as a team, instead of as an individual," Kakashi elaborated, "I want you all to meet me back here in 5 days for your training."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is a short chapter but it didn't want to write itself I've got WB and I've been grounded for the past week-and-a-half.

R/R


	4. He's MY Brother?

A/N: no I am not dead yet I've just been a little preoccupied with a few things sorry to keep you waiting

"blah"speech

**blah**Kyuubi/demon speech

_blah_thoughts

**_blah_**Inner Sakura speech

Disclaimer: Do you think that I own Naruto?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure, Naruto's Apartment May 7th 1994

Naruto's PoV

**I to shall assist in your training. **_…Don't you do that already?_** Uhhhhhhh, yes but I felt like being slightly dramatic heheh. **_Baka fox. _**You know you're mean to me some times. **_And, what's your point. _**I don't know.**_ Baka._

I heard someone knocking at the door so I went to answer it. "Hey-huff-Naruto Kakashi-sensei gave me this," Sasuke said waving a package in front of me, "It's from the Hokage and said it was important for both of us to be there in about ten minutes so he can read it to us."

"Fine."_ Why should Sasuke have to come?_** Heh heh I never did tell you who you're mother was did I.**_ No._** Uchiha Mikoto was your mother.** My eyes widened at that revelation.

"Hey Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, I just remembered something."_ But what does that have to do with anything._** Maybe nothing, maybe everything.**_ Damn Fox, if you know something tell me NOW._** Hahaha, temper, temper Naruto.**_ Fox I will make you face a living hell if you don't tell me now._ I added a demonic background for effect.** Fine but I only have a guess and that's that it has to do with your fathers will.**_ …My father's will? Why was I not informed of this earlier Kyuu-kuuuunnn._ I drawled in my head signifying danger for Kyuubi if he didn't explain.** Err, well you see…umm, ahhhhh!** He screamed while I chased him with my sword Hikarikiri inside my head, all the while cackling madly.

Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower

"Well then I guess I should tell you both why you have been called here today on such sudden notice," Sandaime sighed, "It has to do with a certain Uzamaki Arashi's, also known as Yondaime, will." Not that this news surprised me after all Kyuubi had guessed it and he had a tendency to be right about these things.

"But Hokage-sama, I thought you said I had no known family," I said acting ignorant and surprised, "And that still doesn't explain why Sasuke-san is here as well," I finished stressing the san at the end of Sasuke-baka's name.

"Yes well as it turns out the Yondaime had two sons, twins in fact, and Sasuke is your brother Naruto-san."

"WHAT?" exclaimed my dear baka twin, "there are two things wrong with that 1) I'm older than Naruto-san, 2) I'm an Uchiha not an Uzamaki like Naruto," he stressed san on my name and Uchiha like we were idiots or something…ah well his funeral.

"Yes well it turns out you were adopted on the fact that both of you are half-blooded Uchiha due to your mother Uchiha Mikoto, and when you were the Uchiha had your birth date changed so it would seem like you had no affiliation with Naruto in any way, and yet Naruto you don't seem the least bit affected with this news," Sandaime turned his attention to me.

"Yeah well what can I say, a little red kitsune whispered it to my ear." Easy to say old man Sarutobi took the hint perfectly.

"And how often do you speak with your new kitsune friend?" Sarutobi asked.

"At least once a day, sometimes more, he even helps with my training every now and then," I responded idly. Old man Hokage seemed to think over this for a little while before continuing with my… sorry, Sasuke and my father's will.

"Right then each of you have been left half of his fortune, which is quite large, Naruto has been left: his robes, jutsu scrolls, and his extensive collection of swords. Sasuke you have been left his other weapons, your mother's jutsu scrolls, which he asks you to share, and his rather large set of prank idea scrolls along with his trap tags that he made himself. Also he has left you both the Uzamaki mansion in northern Konoha if either of you wish to stay there instead of where you currently are," Sandaime-sama giving us each what he could as we listened intently

"I DO!" both of us exclaimed at the same time in response to living at the mansion together. I said it for two reasons: 1)I liked the prospect of living at my father's/clan's home, 2)I thought it would be a good idea to get to know my new nii-san for real instead of just constantly switching insults to each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright this is not how I had originally planned this chapter but it came to me and I think this will make things a whole lot more interesting now. Ok I still need a beta but I'm surviving so far without one.

Next time will be their training with Kakashi among other thing like getting used to being Uzamaki Sasuke instead of Uchiha, how will this affect Sasuke's look towards Itachi, even I don't know yet. R&R till next time Takeno out.


	5. Traitor

A/N: Err…got lost on the road of life…heh heh (runs). Also if any one doesn't want Naruto with Sakura just put it in a review along with who you do want him with and I will think about changing the pairing (note: no Naru/Hina just isn't my style plus there enough already).

"blah" speech

**blah** Kyuubi/demon thought/speech

**_blah _**Inner Sakura thought/speech

_blah _thought

Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto!… (glances at lawyers with lawsuits)…or not…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure, Streets May 21st 1994

Naruto PoV

Two long weeks and so far neither Sasuke or I had tried to kill each other…actually we got along fine with each other…but I felt like something was off any way, like he was more distant and tried to avoid me…maybe because of weasel-baka-sensei…who knows maybe I should ask him about it.

**Kit whatever it is he can take care of it himself.**_ Baka fox we're brothers, and baka-sensei is the one who caused it so yes I do have to worry about it._** Whatever.** And Kyuubi manages to wave off another conversation._ Kyu how many more tails you got left? After all it has been a few years since we noticed what dad's seal was doing._** Four, I have four tails left.**_ Great_, ahh thought sarcasm such talent,_ about how much longer you got left in there before…well poof?_** Roughly a year, why?**_ Just worried about you._

"Brother you will take it tonight or it will be to late and the Hokage will catch on to our plans," a harsh voice hissed at…Mizuki-sensei…odd.

I put up an idiotic grin hoping Mizuki would buy it, after all he wasn't the brightest person, "Hey Mizuki-sensei! Watcha talking about?" Ah gotta love the idiot facade.

"Naruto why don't you leave…now…I don't want to have to hurt you after all," Okay that baka did not just threaten me that right there was crossing the line, no one threatened Uzamaki-Uchiha Naruto and got away with it.

"Sensei was that a threat? Because if it was then I am afraid I can't let you or your…brother leave here alive," I frowned at the two momentarily as they grinned at my comment.

"Don't make me laugh kid, a lowly Gennin take on a Chuunin and a Jounin by himself, that's just insanity," the older one laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, "Honestly…now get out of my way I have a scroll to take from your great Hokage." I just shook my head and slid into a stance I had learned from Kyuubi when I was nine. The two of them pulled out kunai…as if they would be able to hit me anyway.

"Mizuki-baka, this is your last chance to run, otherwise I won't hold back anything," I warned and he just started laughing, "Alright don't say I didn't warn you traitor." I glared at the men sending off minor waves of killing intent and they visibly shivered at the sense of dread that was washing through them. I quickly used a genjutsu to hid any of my demonic features I would gain by using demonic charka.

They threw the kunai and I dodged both, but barely moving from my stance. The elder charged at me with a kunai in each hand using them as daggers. "So unprofessional," I muttered as I dodged this attack and thrust my knee upward at his stomach and made contact, unfortunately for me his vest blocked most of the force. Mizuki decided to step in at last using a single normal bunshin, not even a kage bunshin or mizu bunshin, baka. His brother had recovered from what little damage I had done to him and charged with Mizuki.

His katana found it's spot in my stomach, "Die demon brat, die NOW!" I smirked at his outburst and waved a clawed hand in his face dropping the genjutsu, then sliced his face with a single claw and ran up to Mizuki and shoved a clawed hand through his side so he would live long enough to confess to the Hokage…or not I really didn't care.

Uzumaki/Kazame Manor, May 30th 1994

It had been nine days since Mizuki and his brother had attacked and once again Kakashi had given team 7 the day off for some reason, so I found myself sitting next Sasuke in the living room of our large home watching some dumb show on television waiting for some of the other rookies to come over because, would you believe it, all of our sensei had some mysterious reason to give us the past few days off and none of knew, or cared, why, even Hinata's older cousin Neji had the day off and he was coming over also.

As far as Sasuke and I knew, the people coming over were: Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, a teammate of Neji's named Tenten, Chouji, and Shino were coming over, but they mysteriously called and said they couldn't make it, so here Sasuke and I were, on the couch slowly searching for something to watch so as to not go insane.

"Naruto your turn to change the channel," He muttered and I growled lightly, catching the thrown remote.

"Ahhh man I give up I'm going out, Seeya later man," I ran out the door as fast as I could to search for Kakashi to make sure that he didn't give us tomorrow off as well, if he did I think I'd die of boredom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: right sorry for not updating in a while and I know the fight scene sucks but I did foreshadow some stuff. Right updates may get slower or faster I have no clue what so ever, next begins the wave arc and I can almost a sure you that you won't expect what's coming.


	6. Why You Little!

A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've update huh. Alright I'm going to clarify something that no one has asked about (actually no one has _asked_ anything) but that I feel the need to clarify anyway, I used the Henge instead of the Bunshin for the final exam at the academy for a reason that should pop up by chapter eight maybe nine, it depends on how I do this chapter really. Also I will take a few liberties on a few jutsu so that they fit the way that I need them to, or I may just make new ones that do effectively the same thing as my altered version of it. One last thing before I move on to the story, I will be gone two times this summer at least (one which will have probably passed by the time I post this), and they are: June 30th until July 8th or 9th and again in like the second week of August. There are further notes about birth dates and such which I will also be taking minor liberties with are at my end A/N (i.e. Sasuke's birthday). So without further ado on to the story. (The rest of the story will be in Naruto's PoV unless stated otherwise)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you think I would be writing fan fiction?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha, May 31st 1994

"Are you all in position?" I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice over the radio each of us had.

"Ichi in set and secured," Sasuke's voice came in over the radio.

"Ni set to go," Sakura piped in.

"San in position and I have view of the target," I said whispered into the radio to my team mates._ Damn cat making us chase it all over the forest. _**Don't complain too much kit, you're being paid aren't you.**_ Barely._

"Alright, NOW!" Kakashi called the order to us and we all jumped out at the hell spa…I mean cat.

"Ha! I got you, you stupid cat!" Sakura cried in joy to the thing in her hands while Sasuke and I both swore under our breaths at the stupid thing. **Ah times like these are what I live for.**_ And here I thought you lived to help me, not laugh at my misfortune._** No that reason is recent if you remember correctly, and you act as though I shouldn't be able to enjoy your torture. **_Kyu do you remember what happened the last time you decided to laugh at my expense?_ Man I'm talented first sarcasm in my head now sadistic grins.** Err, right I'll shut up about that event…I thought you forgot about that.**_ …Are you pouting Kyuubi?_** Maybe, what's it to you.**

"We should get the cat back to the client now shouldn't we Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura decide to ask him after tormenting the cat a little.

"Hmm, oh yes that would probably be a good idea," Kakashi said offhandedly, "and then we can get our next mission…which I hope, for my sanity as well as yours, is a 'C'-class mission." I could barely hear the last part but I found myself agreeing with sensei, first we have off for almost two weeks and now we've done at least four 'D'-class missions and it was still early, at this rate I _would_ go insane before the end of the day.

We made it to the Hokage's tower with a little more than a lot of complaining from the cat_Who in their right mind would want this hell- beast back anyway._** I believe it was the daimyou's wife who asked that you rescue that spawn of evil.**_ Wait why are YOU calling it a spawn of evil? _**That beast could beat me as far as terms of evil go, not anything else of course but Nibi was always crueler than me and her spawn, demon or otherwise, seem to carry that tendency. **_If you say so Kyu._

"Oh Tora you had mommy so worried!" The not so beautiful wife of the fire daimyou crushed the now hissing spawn of evil in her arms._ Wow I almost feel sorry for that beast. _**You…feel…sorry…for anything…is that even possible kit? because I didn't think you HAD emotions like that.**_ Kyuubi I'm not you and even you had emotions…just did a very good job of hiding them, now not so much._** Why you little!**_ I heard you the first thousand times you threatened me like that, and we both know it's an empty threat Kyu-baka. _Ahh silence how nice.

"Well team 7 your next mission choices are," the old man said as he looked through a scroll, "babysitting, shopping for a retirement home, and helping to harvest in the neighboring civilian village." And so begins the first twitch of my shinobi career, Sakura visibly winced at the thought of more pointless 'D'-class missions, Sasuke deadpanned, and Kakashi-sensei looked like he really did go insane at long last.

"Err Hokage-sama not to be rude or disrespectful but please, please find something else to do, for fear of losing four more shinobi to madness" Kakashi downright begged…the great copy-nin Hatake Kakashi, the youngest person in Konoha to graduate from the academy, a man who was known for his seemingly emotionless nature, got down on his knees and begged. It was safe to say that the Hokage and Iruka-sensei were awestruck.

The fact that they were so awestruck at the prospect of an elite Jounin begging turned out to be a good thing for us however, as they were so awestruck that they couldn't argue with Kakashi-sensei, "Well we do have one 'C' rank mission that your team could do Kakashi-san, if you think they are ready for it."

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama that is all I needed to hear," and so Kakashi decided it would be a good idea to kiss the ground at the Hokage's feet before rising, "so what's the mission?"

"Ah yes well I was getting to that Kakashi-san," the Hokage was rather unsettled by Kakashi's reaction it seemed, "the mission is to defend someone back to their homeland and then defend them for a short time afterward, I will go ahead and send for him if you would wish to go somewhere else to meet him."

"No we can meet him here to save him the trouble of walking anywhere Hokage-sama," and it seemed that Kakashi was back to normal…oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

"Right then…Tazuna-san you may come in now," At those final words the door opened and…one of the most disgraceful excuses of a man that I had ever seen walked in. He was wearing worn out tattered old clothes that appeared to have not been washed for at least a month, his sandals were broken and he carried the stalest smelling jug of sake I had ever had the misfortune to smell/see. It seemed that Sasuke thought the same of our client, while Sakura was off in her own little world, and Kakashi's mask effectively hid his thoughts on the man.

"Heh these brats are supposed to protect me, that girl looks like she has the attention span of a two year old," the man, Tazuna, sighed contentedly at the four of us succeeding only in snapping Sakura out of her world.

"Hey! I'll kill you, you blundering old man! I do not have attention span of a two year old!" Sakura half screamed, half cried at the old man.

"Hmm, you're right a two year old could probably pay attention longer than you," In order to keep the mission from failing before it began Sasuke and I had to hold her back so she didn't tear the man's throat out.

"Sakura you're not supposed to kill the client," the three of us, Kakashi, Sasuke, and me, warned her.

"I don't care I'll rip his throat out, and fest on his brain!" Sakura was clearly out of control so I gave a short nod to Sasuke and he knocked her out by hitting her neck just hard enough to keep her knocked out long enough for Tazuna to escape after telling us to meet him in the morning to begin our mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Right I know I said I would get to the wave arc and I technically did but only just. Also on the affair of pairing three things are possible right now: 1) I keep the NaruSaku pairing, 2) I take the NaruSaku pairing off but don't add a pairing for Naruto, or 3) I let you pick a different pairing (no yaoi or NaruHina or NaruTsu), regardless it's up to you. Now birthdays will be as follows (I have no clue if they will affect anything other than age in this): Naruto/Sasuke) 10/10/81, Sakura) 3/28/83, Itachi) 6/9/77 (his will play a minor role), Kakashi) 9/15/68. Those are the only ones that will have an effect anytime soon, if they have one at all (I may do some one-shots concerning them but I don't know). And now for a question, why have my hits dropped so much? Seeya when I seeya. (I still need a beta and I'm re-submitting this chapter, so I really need a beta.)


	7. Demons All Around

A/N: Alright I got some votes in on pairings (a.k.a. **_ONE_**, wohoo go me one vote). But now I'm going to ramble on for a while and at the end ask some questions that I need answered. Alright I'm assuming barely anyone reads these boring old notes of mine anyway so I'll say a few things honestly, first, I want to know what I do wrong, I said that I didn't care about flames but criticize a little people, I know this story isn't perfect (i.e. right now Naruto is a bit _too _perfect), so let me know if I do something way off, secondly, tell me what you think, almost all, if not all, of the reviews I have consist of great story, can't wait for next chapter, and honestly, not complainingly (I'm just glad anyone likes this story), that gets old…fast…really fast, lastly, if you are confused about anything I say or do to 'my' oh so wonderful cast, that I don't own, ask it, same goes for requests, insults, flames, etc.

Now questions:

Pairings, what should I do? Keep it NaruSaku, change it, or kill pairings all together? (limitations in last chapter)

Does anyone want me to kill the fic, edit, add, and repost it? Because honestly it just seems lacking to me, but often the creator of something doesn't think much of his/her own work.

How many of you like Sasuke as he was last chapter and as he will be this one (semi-idiotic, but still serious-ish)?

Should I include the biju Nibi no Nekomata (The Two Tails) through Hachibi no Hachimata (The Eight Tails)? If you, the readers, want them I have a story line for them as well.

Last, Itachi, good or evil? (This chapter confirms neither)

Okay that's all, on to chapter seven!

This chapter was beta'd by Xerix, whom I thank.

Disclaimer: NO, for the last time I do not own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's Bedroom, June 1st 1994

_Eight more days until his birthday…_** Seventeen he will be correct? **_...yeah, It's already been four years since that night…_

Flashback 

"No! Naruto do you need me to show you the jutsu again?" Itachi-sensei asked kindly while I fumbled with the blade he had given me for_ his_ birthday, even if it hadn't yet come.

I just shook my head and lifted the ornate katana, named Hikarikiri, and proceeded to try the jutsu. "Kyu Kouen Dangen no Jutsu!" Five bullets of black flame rushed along my blade and locked on to one of the nine targets on the other side of the field. All at once five of the targets burst in to black fire.

"Better Naruto, better. That's all for a while, I'll come by your house to pick you up for our next training session," Itachi-sensei said and walked away, it would be two days before I found out about the Uchiha massacre.

End Flashback 

I came out of my musings due to knocking on my door and a voice calling through it, "Naruto get up! We have to go to the gates so we can leave with that guy before Sakura kills him!" it just so happens that it was my old sensei's little brother knocking on the door.

"Eh, Sasuke I'm already awake, but I'll be right out," I called through the door to him walking over to my closet.

"Whatever Naruto, Kakashi'll be late anyway," Sasuke muttered through my door, as I grabbed a black shirt from my closet and tossed it to my bed and began searching for my jacket.

"Yeah, but that old guy and Sakura won't be and last I checked in order to do a mission the client has to live correct," I replied, "now get going I'll meet you at the gates in five." I heard him walk away and go out the door, "ah-hah hear it is." I dressed and then looked over what I was wearing. I had loose fitting navy pants, a black shirt under a crimson jacket, on my hands were knuckle gloves (A/N: The gloves that go half-way down your fingers) that were also black, and my lone pair of shoes that were my sandals. And then I left thinking only one thing,_ Not good…I'm late like Kakashi-sensei_.

Konoha Gates, June 1st 1994

As I got there Sakura was tied to a tree, Tazuna was pacing back and forth worriedly while absently rubbing his neck, and Sasuke was laying yet another trap for the chronically late copy-nin Kakashi. "Yo," one second later I was silently chuckling and Sasuke was cling to a tree branch for dear life…and then said tree branch broke and fell…with Sasuke still on it resulting in a nice large bump on his forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke pouted and there went the silent chuckles which turned into _minor_ laughter, while inside Kyuubi was rolling around in his giant cage and bashing his paws against the floor.

I shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Felt like it." And it was at that moment our sensei decided to arrive, and while arriving he managed to walk right into Sasuke's trap which grabbed his foot and lifted him into the air.

Blink. Blink. Blink, there was no way that one of Sasuke's pranks actually worked, "Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi, he may be lazy and perverted, but he isn't stupid enough to fall for one of that idiot's pranks," I said accusingly while pointing at my brother.

"Haha, very funny Sasuke now will one of you two help me down and the other goes to let Sakura go."

"Yes sensei," we both droned and Tazuna laughed, "Hey old man, come help me with these ropes would ya!" I called to the chuckling bridge-builder and he went pale. "Umm…okay if you think I can help," he stuttered and it was my turn to chuckle.

"Alright just go around back and cut the knot with this," I said and tossed a kunai to him, which he took hesitantly and did as I told him to.

The newly freed members of Team 7 joined the three of us in a circle to discuss just where we were headed and how long it would take us.

"Alright our mission is to guard Tazuna-san from here to the country of Wave, then we are to continue guarding him until he finishes the bridge that will stretch from his island all the way to the mainland, overall this should take about a month and half, got it?" Sensei asked and the three of us, Sasuke, Sakura, and I, nodded, "Good, now Tazuna-san the threat?"

"Just thugs, probably hired by that leech Gatou, who is the reason for this bridge in the first place, without it my country will die."

"Very well time to head out team, diamond formation around Tazuna!" With those words we got into our positions, I was in front because out of all of us, including Kakashi, I had the best scouting skills, Sakura was to the left, no reason for it, Sasuke was to the right of Tazuna for quick access if anyone were to be in that direction he could easily pick them off with kunai, and Kakashi brought up the more to observe than anything else.

Around an hour later I, at least, began to notice strange occurrences, nothing to far out that a random passerby would notice, but obvious enough for a Gennin to notice, a broken twig here, a puddle there when it hadn't rained in days.

**Demons, Naruto I can smell them. They can't be higher than lower C-class, nothing like a biju or…stronger, but demons all the same, normally you could take them, but there at least three, but no more than seven.**_ You positive? And what do you mean by stronger than biju?_** Answer number one: yes I'm positive, Answer number two: that is a tale for another time.**_ Well can you at least tell me what elemental demon type they are?_** Ice, defiantly ice…ice cats more likely than not. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Right I hate myself for cutting it off right there but it just seemed right, also: demons are not my big surprise that I have planned. Further explanation on demon ranks and stuff next chapter. Seeya.


	8. Down to Two

A/N: Not much to say other than the demon ranking system I will use.

Demon Ranks

S-Class: The most powerful demons including Hachibi and Kyuubi among others.

A-Class: 2nd most powerful rank including Yonbi through Shichibi.

B-Class: 3rd in rank including Ichibi (Shukaku) through Sanbi, minor demons can obtain this as well.

C-Class: 4th in rank mid power minor demons only.

D-Class: Last in rank, mostly 'civilian' demons.

Disclaimer: Are you deaf, no I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Path of Waves, June 1st 1994

_Kyuubi please tell me they will still answer to me._** Nibi never did follow my orders very well, so probably not. But you can't order them around anyway, at least not in front of your team.**_ Figures._

"Sasuke, Sakura take Tazuna and run. Kakashi stay to my left and provide support with any fire or earth oriented jutsu, NOW!" I ordered, Sakura and Sasuke ran without asking why, even Kakashi didn't hesitate to get by my side. "Kakashi-sensei there are going to be at least three demons, maybe more, they will be of ice, don't attack unless I do or they do, I'm hoping they will follow my orders as Kyuubi."

"As Kyuubi…what!"

"No time Kakashi I'll tell you later." And as if it was there queue, 5 heads arose from the water, closely followed by their bodies. What was surprising was their look, they appeared to be young human women, the few things giving them away were obvious though, their eyes all had diamond like pupils, their nails were claw-like, and most obvious of all, they had tails…fluffy brown tails, red in the middle ones case.

"Kyuubi-sama, we were told to…request your presence in what the humans call Sunagakure which is located in Wind country by Shukaku-sama, at your earliest convenience of course," it was weird not only did all of them say this, they said it in the same tone, volume, and lack of emotion, almost as if they were one, "Your half-brother also asked us to give you this note," they said and the red tailed one tossed a folded sheet of paper to me.

"Is that all? Or did Nibi want something as well?" I asked skeptically

"Kyuubi-sama that is all, and as for Nibi-sama, she disappeared some time ago and not even Shichibi-sama could locate her. Now may we take our leave Kyuubi-sama, we hav-" I cut them off by waving my hand dismissively and so they left.

"Naruto, what the hell just happened?" Kakashi asked angered.

"No time Kakashi, we have a team and client to catch up with-" I was cut of when Kakashi decided to slam me against a tree. "No Naruto I think now is a perfectly good time to discuss why you were casually speaking with demons that referred to you as Kyuubi-sama."

"Well technically speaking, with the fox inside of me I am Kyuubi, if nothing else his…spokesman," I replied not the least bit disturbed that a Jounin was holding a kunai to my neck roughly enough to draw blood.

"What's in that note then, if it's to Kyuubi's half brother it might be dangerous right?"

"Actually the note is to me and frankly it's none of your business Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi was not pleased that was for sure, but he wasn't mad at me just at my resistance to letting anyone help me with my problems, but he knew that it was my problem, and that I was to stubborn to let anyone help me, after all being shunned isn't a good social experience.

I unfolded the note carefully that night at camp since we had a good week or so to go and no villages along the way, we would be camping for a good while.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope this finds you well enough, I'm sure you heard news of what I did four years ago and my motives for it, THEY ARE LIES. I had a reason for what I did and, if possible, will tell you when you come to Suna to speak with Gaara, Shukaku's vessel if you didn't know already._

_Your Brother,_

_Itachi no Kage_

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," I whispered after doing the seals, after which a small fox kit poofed in to existence right in front of me, "Ikari can you deliver this message to Itachi-sensei for me?" the little fox yipped in reply and I gave her the note that I had wrote to tell Itachi that I would be there in under two months. "He's in Suna so it'll be awhile before you get there okay." The little fox just ran off in the general direction of Wind country. _Hope she doesn't get lost._** Maren will kill you if she does.**_ I know._

Path of Waves, June 2nd 1994

"Naruto! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see my brother standing over me, "'Bout time I've been trying to get you up for the past ten minutes." I laughed, no reason really, I just felt like laughing. Then Sasuke started laughing, I doubt he knew what was funny either but it just seemed right to laugh, an outlet I suppose, just something to do.

"What is going on in here you two?" Kakashi came barging in which made us stop laughing for a second and then we just laughed harder at the look on his face.

"Nothing…laugh…Kakashi-sensei, I'll be right out," I said having stopped laughing and both of them left at this so I could collect some stuff from around my tent, such as my favorite blade that was a gift from Itachi-sensei, Hikarikiri, it was long for a katana, with a fox etched on each side, the hilt was simple yet elegant, it was made of a golden metal that Itachi couldn't specify and had a ruby placed at the base.

**Kit be careful, it appears the rate of my…absorption is faster than I thought, I'm already down to two tails and at this rate it will be less than three months before my time ends. **_But you said it would be at least a year before that happened._** And it appears I was wrong, with each tail gone it takes less for the next. **_So__troublesome, stupid demonic fur ball stop with the bad news would ya?_ At this Kyuubi decided to laugh I guess he had a reason though, it was his way of hiding and running from fear of death I suppose.**I'll miss you kit, it's been good talking to you all these years, and I truly do apologize for the way the villagers treat you because of me. **_Tojikomeru!(Shut up!) I don't need goodbyes got it. I've heard enough of them over the past few years, Itachi-sensei…My father through your memories…Kinaru-san, I don't need you added to the list yet alright? _**Kit.**_ Kyuubi just be quiet ok. _**For now kit.**

"Alright team we've got a long day ahead of us, Tazuna-san wants to reach the bridge by tomorrow at the latest got it," Kakashi debriefed us on time frames which weren't needed, but no one could complain, it was his job after all. "I asked if you understood team!" Kakashi asked rather loudly and a round of "yes sirs" rang through our camp grounds dully.

"Good now let's move out!" And so began day two of our mission in the country of Wave.

We reached the bridge four hours before nightfall and a boatman was already there waiting for us. "Tazuna-san are these the ninja that you hired to take down Ga-" Tazuna interrupted, "Yes Kaiin they are." Something was up we all sensed it, the look of fear in this man's eyes before Tazuna cut him off, it was unbelievable.

"Alright we better head out, it'll take a while to cross this channel to actually enter Wave country." We all got in the relatively small boat, seeing as there were six of us. "And be quiet, don't want to alert anyone to our presence do we." Tazuna wasn't telling us something, his friend had just as good as confirmed it.

"Tazuna-san may I ask what it is you aren't telling us?" Tazuna and Kaiin tensed up at Kakashi-sensei's question, Kaiin as if he couldn't believe Tazuna didn't tell us and Tazuna because we obviously hit the mark.

"Well you see things have been going smoother than expected, although you're right I haven't been telling you everything about the situation in my country or the reason for the bridge," Tazuna said gravely and looking downcast, "You see about three years ago a man by the name of Gatou showed up, officially he owns a boat shipping company, unofficially however he does underground dealings, drugs, slaves, that sort of thing. He manages to keep his 'underground' funds up by finding small countries and villages and taking over their business and sucking them dry of their money. He takes care of rebels by hiring gangs and ninja and samurai to do his dirty work, I was surprised we haven't ran into anything of the sort yet."

"Tazuna-san you understand this mission falls under at least an upper 'B'-rank mission, possibly lower 'A'-rank and that we have every right to drop this mission as soon as we hit land correct," Kakashi said to the man who began to tear up.

"Of course it's just my country doesn't have the money to pay for that kind of ranking. But I understand, it's not your fault, even if my daughter Tsunami will continue her life depressed and angry at Konoha, or that my ten year old grandson will cry for a few weeks because I'm dead, but it's not your fault at all."

_Why the sniveling little drunk, trying to send us on a guilt trip by dragging in his family. _**Yes he is kind of demeaning to your kind isn't he.**

"Well in that case Tazuna-san I guess we have no choice but to keep guarding you, at least until we reach your village," Kakashi-sensei said waving off any worries about us quitting yet, presumably falling into Tazuna's plan.

"Good then, let's just hope our luck continues then shall we?" It was more of a statement than a question but it got the point across.

I could see the shore in the distance and it wouldn't be more than ten minutes before we hit land and I sighed. Tazuna was right our luck had been surprisingly good so far although good luck never lasts very long so I didn't see the point in hoping that it kept up. _Kyuubi I can use seven of your tails now right?_** Yeah, I've only got two left after all. **_What did I tell you about being sad and all. What happens to demons when they die anyway? _**It depends, in my case I'll probably be reborn as a middle 'B'-class Youkai. **_So it's not all bad, sure you won't be the king of all youkai anymore but you'll still have some of your power and will still be able to beat up Shukaku and Nibi right?_ I said to the fox trying to cheer him up a little.** I suppose kit, but it will still be odd going from most powerful to about seventh most powerful y'know. **_Yeah, but still better than being a no name 'B'-Class right?_** Heh, yeah kit it is.**_ Well then stop moping so much._

"This is where you get off, I have other people to transport after all," Kaiin-san said and we all jumped off the boat, or in Tazuna's case wobbled, and onto land, which Sakura began kissing like it would go away if she didn't, although she did look kind of green.

Not thirty minutes later a cleaver flew towards our heads at speeds that shouldn't be possible for its size and weight.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled as it came towards us, although it was kind of obvious that we should do that, you often yell the first thing that comes to mind when you are about to be beheaded.

The blade imbedded itself in the tree behind us and a man with short black hair, bandages wrapped around his mouth, and white pants on was standing on the hilt.

"Well if it isn't the great copy-nin Kakashi and his team of runts," The man said and I noticed his Hitai-ate had the symbol of Kirigakure and had a slash through it.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist," Kakashi-sensei looked up at the Mist-nin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yep you hate me again I'm sure, cause I'm making Naruto absorb Kyuubi's power so he can get stronger, but hey at least I'm not using the now cliché 'Naruto-Gives-Kyuubi-A-New-Body' right. Anyway this is the longest chapter so far so I'm sure you can get over it for a little while…right? It'll probably be a little while before I get the next chapter out though.

Results

Pairing:  It's a surprise.

Itachi: Will be good.

Biju: I have decided to use them.

Sasuke: Stays the same.


	9. Don't Stand a Chance

A/N: Minor Warning: Small-medium amount of Sakura bashing (It's for her own good) and Naruto OOCness (From manga not my story)

Disclaimer: Do I need to say this again (refer to last chapter)

Beta'd By Xerix

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Path Of Waves, June 2nd 1994

Kakashi began to draw a kunai and Zabuza laughed, "Now, now Kakashi, there's no reason to fight, just hand the old man over and we can be on our way."

"Sorry can't do that, after all he is our client," Kakashi threw the kunai, hoping to surprise Zabuza. It didn't work. Zabuza dodged to the left and the kunai soared past him.

"That really is too bad Kakashi, I didn't want to have to kill the runts, but you made their choice for them I guess." He disappeared into the mist._ Coward. _**Kit don't let your guard down, he isn't gone. **"It really is a shame!" Zabuza was behind us, in our circle.

"Shit!" I screamed and Zabuza swung his sword at me.** Now!** I drew Hikarikiri from its sheath and jerked it upward as fast as I could to block Zabuza's zanbatou, my blade didn't reach his.

"Too slow kid!" I waited for the blow but it never came, so I looked up to see Kakashi standing in front of me, Hitai-ate not covering his left eye, and kunai out somehow holding the massive sword at bay.

"I can't let you kill part of my team either Zabuza," Kakashi growled out, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, guard Tazuna with your lives."

Zabuza leapt toward the lake and Kakashi followed him. **Kit be careful. You may have seven of my tails but that doesn't make you invincible. Especially since you don't have their full power yet and won't until well after I'm gone.**_ I know already, I just didn't get Hikarikiri up in time._** And if not for Kakashi you would be dead or near dead.**_ Whatever._

Zabuza began doing handseals faster than most shinobi could, and Kakashi-sensei was copying him at a faster pace.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" They both yelled at the same time and two dragons emerged out of the lake and launched at each other negating any effect they would have had in a watery explosion, other than blowing them both into the lake.

"What the hell?" we heard Kakashi through the mist and heard odd plopping noises as if someone were walking through thick mud.

"I've got you this time Kakashi!" Zabuza screamed, "Suirou no Jutsu!" A ball of water formed around Kakashi. And for one of the few times in the genius's life he was surprised.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, take Tazuna and run!" We all heard Kakashi yell…in fear.

"Yo Sasuke, I need your help really quick," I muttered to the boy beside me who looked toward me questioningly, "Do you think you can distract his clone long enough for me to free Kakashi-sensei?" He thought for a moment and then nodded, "Well then let's go wild," I grinned like the fox I was.

Sasuke took a kunai to hand and charged at the water clone, who appeared surprised at first, but quickly became serious as Sasuke began his assault.

I charged chakra into my katana and began to say a jutsu, "Itachi-sensei let's see if I can do it right yet," I muttered, "Kyu Kouen Dangen no Jutsu!" I cried and nine balls of black flame burst out of my Hikarikiri as I smirked. _Dodge that, I dare you_, I thought angrily, knowing he would, falling into my trap, _Time for phase two._ I ran up behind the mist missing-nin, concealing my charka as much as I could, which wasn't very much as I wasn't very good at it.

I saw the flame bullets flying toward Zabuza and right as he dodged eight out of nine of them I sliced down, effectively cutting off half his arm, while letting Kakashi-sensei go at the same time.

"What the hell?" Zabuza screamed in pain as I ran back to Sasuke who had managed to dispose of the clone. "Kakashi, you're lucky for now, but we will fight again and brat," he said to me, "Nice trick with the fire." And with that odd compliment Zabuza poofed away.

Tazuna's House, June 9th 1994

It had been a week since Zabuza had attacked, and we were waiting and working. It was all we could do really, we knew Zabuza was alive, but we didn't know where he was so we waited for the next attack while working on the bridge.

It was also Itachi's birthday and Sasuke was sulking because of it while I was having a mini party in my room for him even if he was in Suna right now. Kakashi was outside teaching Sakura some new weak jutsu, and Tazuna was in his kitchen taking a break from the bridge.

I stood up and walked down the hallway and out the door to get some fresh air. _It's to tense in there, Sasuke's angry about Itachi, Tazuna's worried that the bridge won't be done on time, Kakashi's trying to get Sakura to believe that she isn't worthless, and I'm in there wishing Itachi was here. Way to tense for my liking. _**Kit, you should go talk to your brother you know, after all it is Itachi that he is moping about, you could tell him the-**_ No then he would hate both me and Itachi, along with the rest of the Uchiha's, and no matter how much I may dislike the majority of them, it is beyond me to betray them after they are dead._** We both know that's stretching the truth more than a little, it would make your life so much easier if you just told him what happened.**_ Even if I did tell him the chances of him believing me is about as good as saying you aren't a demon, but really just a kitten, to the villagers, but the question is which is a lie. No I'll let Itachi tell Sasuke if he ever comes back. _**Me, a kitten, that'll be the day. Have it your way kit, just remember he isn't devoted to the village and is likely to leave if someone offers him power. A certain snake that not even you, after absorbing me, will be able to win against for quite some time. **_I know alright and I've already figured out a way that may prevent that._

"So troublesome," I muttered and walked out to the forest to help Sakura practice.

"Alright Sakura, just try it again and then, if you get it right, I can teach you some Suiton jutsu," Kakashi said encouragingly to Sakura as I walked into the clearing where Kakashi was teaching her water walking.

"Don't bother, Sakura already has near perfect control, better than both me and Sasuke. But she doesn't have enough chakra to do anything but the most basic of jutsu, in other words," My calm face turned to a scowl, "Sakura unless you increase you charka capacity, you're worthless as a shinobi," I snarled out bitterly, which caused tears to begin to fall from her eyes, "So Kakashi instead of wasting time trying to improve her chakra control, try to do something worthwhile and increase her chakra capacity." And then I walked farther into the forest, leaving a crying Sakura and a mildly annoyed/insulted Kakashi.

"Maybe I was a little harsh…no what I said was for her own good as well as the team's, maybe she'll actually work now instead of fawning over Sasuke and I. Heh yah right that'll be the day."

"You know I heard talking to yourself was bad for your sanity Naruto-san," Someone said from behind me.

"And may I ask just what the hell you're following me for, Kisame, after all infamous missing-nin such as yourself don't usually risk getting close to their home country," I said indifferently and turned around.

"Yes well what can I say my organization is quite interested in you Naruto-san, and they have ordered me to bring you back with me," He said in a false friendly tone.

"Oh they have, have they? Well sorry to disappoint but I'm afraid I can't go along with that," I replied and drew Hikarikiri as fast as I could and then used the momentum from drawing my blade to rush toward Kisame, who also drew his blade, the massive Samehada, but didn't manage to entirely evade my initial strike, but managed to avoid any lasting damage, getting only a small scratch on the leg.

"Is that the best the great Uzumaki Naruto can do, a little scratch," Kisame mocked.

"Heh no, Can you say boom," I smirked and Kisame's mocking expression turned to confusion and they I couldn't see him because my smoke bomb tag went off giving me enough of a distraction to run.

_Damn it I can't fight him, not yet._** Kit just run as fast as you can back to the village, Kisame won't follow you there, not this close to the Hidden Mist anyway.** I didn't respond I just sped up.

"Where have you been Naruto?" Kakashi, who had apparently gotten back, asked as I entered the house, "Never mind, I think we need to have a talk." Without waiting for an answer sensei dragged me back outside.

"What you said to Sakura, and myself, was harsh and you really shouldn't say things such as that to a team mate, regardless of how useless you believe them to be."  
"Kakashi-sensei, my insult to you may have been unwarranted, but what I said to her was true and you know it. She doesn't want to be a shinobi, all she cares about is being near Sasuke and I, and that makes her weak. She would sooner get herself killed than be able to help the team," I said to the masked nin.

"And what you said, as harsh as it was, managed to get Sakura motivated, probably for the wrong reasons, but it still motivated her to train harder than she had thus far," Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"Now where have you been anyway?" he asked concerned.

_Oh you know getting attacked by S-class missing-nin, _I thought bitterly. "No where Kakashi-sensei, just walking." I lied, yet he seemed to accept this answer. _For a genius, this guy sure is oblivious. _**Or maybe he just wants you to think that he doesn't know that you are lying.**_ Shut up you giant fur ball._ This made said fur ball to laugh, and laugh, and laugh._ Why are you laughing at an insult?_** Because it's ironic, technically speaking, you are now a 'giant fur ball' since you now hold seven of my nine tails.** And then he laughed some more. _Stupid demonic fuzz ball._

Tazuna's House June 10th 1994

I opened one of my eyes to see a note lying next to me.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You looked tired when you got back last night so we decided to let you sleep. We'll be at the bridge when you get up._

_Your Sensei,_

_Kakashi_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Right I'm sorry that this is short and that it sucks but I have stupid writer's block and school is starting soon and I won't be able to update again until around the 25th of August. Also for those of you who actually want a pairing I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until after Naruto gets back from his (spoilers) three year trip (end spoilers) for it.


	10. Inner Demons! Sharingan Unleashed!

A/N: Well either this chapter or the next one will be the last one for the Wave Arc, afterward I'm going to take a break from this and work on 'My Massacre', my side story for this that explains the relationship between Naruto and Itachi (yes I just advertised my other story). Well on to the story

New Addition to Key: "**_Boo"_** Demonic Naruto (This chapter only don't worry)

Disclaimer: Refer to last chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tazuna's House June 10th 1994

_Shit, why the hell didn't they wake me up, wasn't Kakashi the one who said that Zabuza would be back in a about a week, does he think he can take on both of them…that hunter-nin and Zabuza. _A scream interrupted my musings and caused me to run out the door of Tazuna's cottage.

"Let go of my mom you bastards!" The brat Inari yelled at two men…mercenaries.

"Kawarimi henge no jutsu(1)" I whispered disguising a log as Tsunami and replacing her with it, putting her back in the house. "Yo, guys go ahead and do it it's not like it'll matter," I said winking at Inari hoping that he would follow.

"Alright kid you asked for it!" Thug #1 said while Thug #2 brought his sword back through Tsunami's neck, terminating the disguise. "What the hell!" both thugs screamed.

"Boo," I whispered before knocking them out. "Hey Inari, your mom's back at the house make sure she stays safe alright, I've gotta go help my friends," I grinned at him and then ran off toward the bridge.

Construction Site June 10th 1994

"You're all going to die Kakashi, I figured out your Sharingan, your student will be slaughtered by Haku and that girl protecting the bridge-builder couldn't beat an academy student. Not to mention the blonde brat is nowhere around and even if he was it wouldn't matter because all he did was catch me off guard," I heard Zabuza saying confidently, and I smirked, _Don't get to confident Zabuza, like you said I caught you off guard, but you're a Shinobi you shouldn't be off guard._

"Yeah I have a habit of doing that to people," I sighed from behind the ex-mist nin, "But I've got to go help an Uchiha so he doesn't get killed. So Kakashi-sensei have at him," I finished walking toward the dome of mirrors surrounding Sasuke. "I wonder how strong these are?" I asked myself flashing through hand seals, "Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu(2)!" I yelled exhaling a large fireball. The ball of flame dissipated revealing a mirror rebuilding itself after having the top left corner melted. "Well that didn't work time to go inside I guess."

"Naruto what are you doing!" Sasuke grimaced due to all of the senbon in him.

"What you don't want my hel- Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as senbon drove them selves into my back. "Sasuke let's take him down," I looked up sharingan glowing in my eyes, the same as Sasuke.

"Yeah let's," he nodded, "Can you create enough kage bunshin to fill this place?" Sasuke asked me quietly.

"Yeah, you have a plan?" I asked and his reply was a nod and a grin, "Alright then. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I yelled and thirty clones came into existence and began attacking the mirror that the fake hunter was in causing him to jump into a different one.

Sasuke finished his seals and began to blow a fireball out of his mouth, said fireball just barely missed the other nin. "Naruto one more time!" I repeated my jutsu causing the hunter to jump again, except this time Sasuke hit him.

"You haven't nor will you I apologize for this," The nin said as if seeking forgiveness as he launched over fifty senbon at me.

I closed my eyes waiting for my death, it was too late to dodge after all, but the senbon never hit me, I opened my eyes to see Sasuke standing in front of me, senbon covering his body.

"Naruto you better kill him otherwise I'll just kill you when we meet in hell or wherever we end up got it," he coughed blood up and then fell to the ground.

"I truly am sorry that he had to die as youn-."

"S**_HU_**T **_U_**P!" I roared my voice changing into that of a demonic one. My eyes turned to slits, sharingan still active, my nails to claws, and my canines to fangs. Red chakra flowed off my body like a waterfall. **_"You killed him. Now I'll kill you!" _**I growled at the nin before rushing at him and shoving a hand full of claws through his gut and out of his back, before ripping my hand, along with a few organs, out.

"Yes I deserve this, I truly do apologize, oh and I'm a girl," she said before falling over dead herself.

My eyes changed back to their normal blue and my claws and fangs returned to normal.

"Well, well, well look at this the great 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' can't handle a couple of kids and a ninja…good thing I planned on killing you anyway," a short man wearing sunglasses said and Zabuza's eyes widened.

"What?" Zabuza asked dumbly before regaining his wits, "Kakashi we are no longer enemies as I am obviously no longer being paid, would you mind helping me kill this scum?" Zabuza asked Kakashi who only replied by taking out a kunai and charged at the mass of mercenaries who had gathered behind Gatou.

**Kit help them, this man is the one truly responsible for your brothers death.** I drew Hikarikiri and ran in to help Zabuza and Kakashi. Two minutes later half of the mercenaries were dead and the other half was retreating. Zabuza, Kakashi, and I walked to where Gatou was yelling for the mercenaries to get back and fight.

"Guess what Gatou, time to die," Zabuza and I said coldly and brought our swords through him, Zabuza from his head down, me from his right side to his left.

Sakura ran up to us to make sure everything was okay or something and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there, "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, where's Sasuke-kun?" we stayed silent, either Kakashi didn't know or he figured it out from my yell…yeah probably figured it out. "He's dead isn't he, damn it Naruto you yell at me for being useless but you can't even keep Sasuke safe! I hope you die!" Sakura screamed through tears.

"Doesn't everyone," was my simple reply before walking over to where Sasuke was, while Zabuza and Kakashi, having forgot they should be fighting anyway, followed.

"Kid he isn't dead, Haku just put him in a temporary death-like state, where is she anyway?"

"Dead, I killed her when my rage took over because she killed Sasuke, she even thought she had and even said that she deserved death for what she had done. I apologize Zabuza."

"No kid don't bother, probably better this way anyway, Haku deserved better than the life she was forced to live, so maybe she went somewhere nice right…"Zabuza trailed off, "I'll be leaving now places to go people to see you know, if anyone asks you never saw me and that kid should be awake in about a week alright," Zabuza then disappeared in a cocoon of water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There I made Zabuza live (he will be reappearing), and Naruto killed Haku and got his sharingan earlier than I planned. Also I'm changing the pairing (don't stop reading it isn't what you think) from NaruSaku to NaruSakuTen, and yes I do have a reason…that I won't tell you.

Seeya next time, two weeks or so.


	11. Suna

A/N: Gah I'll just let you know now that this chapter will probably suck, so don't expect much from it. But regardless I'm finally getting to the actual story instead of just set up. I have no clue if this is fact or not, I doubt it is, but I'm putting a two month gap between Wave and The Chuunin exams, so I'll get started. READ END NOTES.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Sunagakure, June 24th 1994.

It had been two weeks since the Wave incident, and I had managed to convince ojii-san and Kakashi-sensei into a 'C'-class mission from Suna and we were approaching the gates, with Sakura slung over Kakashi's shoulder due to having passed out.

"So Naruto, why did you want to come here so badly anyway?" Sasuke asked from my side.

"A friend of mine lives here and he got a message to me saying that he had something to tell me." Sasuke looked skeptical but accepted the answer and ran up ahead to talk to Kakashi-sensei while I began to think of the other jinchuuriki that I was supposed to meet.

_What do you know about this Gaara person anyway?_ I asked the fox within me. **Other than the fact that he is probably insane, absolutely nothing.**_ And why would he be insane exactly? _**Well knowing Shukaku, he probably doesn't let the poor kid sleep. **_Alright question number two, is it just me or do you feel a weird chakra emitting from Sasuke? _**No, I can't say I've sensed anything. Maybe you're just imagining it? **_Yeah maybe._ But I wasn't convinced of it.

"Alright before we go in I'll go ahead and tell you the plan. We'll be here for a week, but all we have to do for the mission is to deliver this letter to the Kazekage and then we have the week to ourselves, which means that you can pretty much count this as a paid vacation, got it team?"

"Right!" We all called out.

"However I still want you on your toes and expect all of you to give me an assessment of Suna when we leave. Now go on I'll drop this off at the Kazekage's office."

Sakura dragged Sasuke of to the shopping district, while he silently pleaded 'save me' to Kakashi and I, making us laugh as I walked toward the training ground where I was to go meet Itachi and Gaara.

Suna Training Fields, June 24 1994

I arrived and saw two people talking to each other, one I recognized immediately as the one I called nii-san, Uchiha Itachi, the other had red hair and was about as short as me, I could only guess was Sabaku no Gaara, the container of the Ichibi no Shukaku.

"Hey nii-san, Gaara," I nodded to them each in turn, I saw something unexpected when Itachi turned toward me however, he was smiling, something he did rarely before he left Konoha.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're okay, may I ask how you survived Kisame though?" Itachi asked me…concerned. _Shit if I tell him I ran he'll kill me, oh well I can't lie to him, I've tried that before._

"I had to run," I muttered softly, "even with my training I couldn't match his skill with a blade."

"Naruto-kun are you worried I'd be mad at you, _I _can't match Kisame with a blade, not without my sharingan anyway," Itachi said mildly, "but we do have business to attend to, Gaara tell Naruto what you told me," he said to the red head, who nodded in response.

"My father, the Kazekage, has allied himself with the one known as Orochimaru, who is the leader of the recently developed Otogakure. During the finals of the Chuunin exams they plan to launch an attack on Konoha," Itachi held his hand up to stop Gaara.

"I will be in Konoha, along with Kisame, during this time to make sure nothing goes wrong. My cover is my organization, see they are interested in capturing all of the biju so that they can conquer or destroy the world. I'm supposed to be there gathering information on you, but unfortunately for them my interests don't include seeing you die so I'll just help Konoha as much as I can without blowing my cover."

"I have specific orders straight from my father to eliminate you, however I obviously don't plan to do that, and when the time comes I will take whichever side you do Kyu-Naruto," Gaara corrected himself.

"Gaara can you show me your demonic form, as in let Shukaku out for a minute," Gaara's eyes widened at the implications, "don't worry between Itachi and I keeping him under control will be easy," He nodded and closed his eyes as I made mine turn demonic sharingan(1) red.

"**Who made the brat let me out, he never would on his own,"** The demon known as Shukaku growled with menacing yellow eyes.

"That would be me Ichibi no baka," I said calmly staring the demon in the eyes.

**"A human!"** the demon began laughing only to notice my smirk and stare, **"no, Kyuubi w-wh-what ar-are y-y-you do-doing h-h-here?" **the biju stuttered in fear.

"If you must know I'm here to talk to you and to your container. Now I have only one thing to say to you, let him sleep, he is of no use insane," I growled out at him, and he nodded falling back into Gaara.

"What did you do?" Gaara glared at me, afraid.

"I simply allowed you to sleep," he was skeptical but took my word for it.

"Nii-san I should go, I still have to find the place where me and my team are staying."

"Actually that was one of my jobs brat!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me.

"Zabuza! What are you doing here?" I yelled to the sword wielding nin.

"Well like I said, I had places to go. Right after I left Kiri, Suna offered me a place in their ranks, I refused then but I came back to see if the offer still stood. And don't worry I'm with you, Gaara, and Itachi on this. Which reminds me where is Shark-face anyway?" The ex-mist nin, now suna-nin asked Itachi.

"Getting food for the week, since we forgot to stock up in the last village," Itachi replied casually.

"Wait, Kisame's here," I growled remembering our match.

"Unfortunately he's my partner in Akatsuki, so anywhere I go he goes. You said team though Naruto-kun who are your teammates?"

"Well our brother, a pink haired fan-girl who is actually working(2), and 'Sharingan Kakashi' is our sensei."

"Kakashi, well that's kind of funny," I raised my eyebrow signaling an explanation, "Kakashi was my captain in ANBU before I left. But as you said it's about time to leave and I agree I'll see you at the Chuunin exams Naruto-kun," And then he walked away, presumably to where he was staying, and Zabuza motioned for me to follow him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explanations:

1: Think of it as an advanced sharingan only accessible by Naruto for now, basically it's when he makes his eyes go Demonic with the sharingan active, will be explained better later.

2: See I told you it was necessary, but did you listen noooo.

Jutsu (few chapters ago):

Kyu Kouen Dangen: Pretty self explanatory from what came after it but, Shoots nine 'bullets' of black flame out of Hikarikiri or other special blades and then hone in on a target.

Kawarimi Henge: Just a mixture of the two jutsu, which makes the process faster. It disguises and then replaces a target, log/stone/etc., with a second target.

Katon: Goukakyou: Launches a giant ball of flame from the user's mouth.

A/N: Once again sorry it's short, but come the Chuunin Exam they should all be 3000+ words. After I get Chapter 2 of Massacre out I'm gonna take a break for a while so I can make the CE chapters better. Also if anyone who reads this can draw a picture for me PM me and I'll give you the details, review works as well. Seeya next time.


	12. Chuunin Exam! Part One

A/N: I. Hate. School. Anyway, this is going to be the first chapter of the Chuunin Exam Arc (CEA), hopefully these chapters will be more exciting than the development chapters. However I need to explain some things about Team Seven before I begin writing these chapters.

Naruto: Is not book smart necessarily, combat book smart yes, super genius Shikamaru book smart no, he can hold his own against Shika in Shogi/Go due to the need of a strategy more so than anything else. Holds Eight of Kyuubi's nine tails, he is not all powerful, and probably won't ever be in this fic. Has Level Two Sharingan

Sakura: Is not strong by any means, yes she's been training a little but not long enough or hard enough to make her strong. So right now she's about the same as manga/anime.

Sasuke: No tactical skills, his sharingan is only Level One right now so it doesn't really help. Is smart but acts stupid on occasion, but is more serious than at the beginning. Is less devoted to killing Itachi now that he has friends, A.K.A Naruto, and Sakura (to a lesser extent).

Itachi: Older brother/Idol to Naruto, Has the Mangekyou Sharingan and is arguably the strongest character right now, at least until I follow through with some plans of mine coughcoughyoncoughdaicoughmecoughcough, stupid cold (seriously though I hate this cold).

Disclaimer: Refer to last chapter

And now after a half a page of A/N's let the Chuunin Exam begin, also I still need someone to draw something for me (PM if interested). Also my beta hasn't returned the edited version yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha, August 8th 1994

Sasuke and I were, once again, sitting on a couch in the Uchiha District looking for something to watch on T.V. _So bored, why can't we have missions like normal people._** Because that would require you to be normal…**_ Baka fox, I am normal…for a shinobi._** Sure you are kit, sure you are…**

"So instead of searching for something to watch wanna spar?" my brother asked me and I nodded. We headed out to one of the vast training fields that were outside of the manor only to see a figure standing in the middle of it, as we got closer we noticed it was a man, but this man was odd, he had a plant surrounding him, and he was wearing a black cloak, a black cloak with red clouds on it…

Konoha, August 9th 

_What the hell, there is no way that was a dream. _I was lying in bed, sweat covering my body. **Kit are you alright? You were thrashing around a lot just a second ago. **_Yeah Kyu I'm fine…I think._** You had better head out soon though Kakashi told you to go to that bridge remember, he said it was important.**

I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled out a red shirt and some black pants and quickly put them on and left my room, grabbing Hikarikiri and my other shinobi equipment on the way out.

On my way down to my teams usual meeting place, a little bridge crossing over a river than ran through Konoha, I saw a boy dressed in a black cat suit holding a little kid up in the air by his scarf, said kid was crying about something when cat-man hit him on the head.

"Hey you, you might want to put that kid down before I make you," I said to cat-man, who looked annoyed and then began laughing.

"Oh and what makes you think you can do that exactly huh," cat-man yelled back at me.

"Well several things really, one I was trained by one of the most powerful shinobi ever to exist, two your little brother is hanging in that tree right next to you, and three that's the Hokage's grandson." Cat-man didn't really pay attention to anything but my mention of Gaara, whom he was obviously afraid of.

In a stream of sand Gaara appeared next to cat-man and glared at him, "Kankuro what are you trying to do, get us disqualified from the exam, come, we have to find Temari." Kankuro shakily put down the kid and walked off carefully behind Gaara.

It was amazing by the time I got to the bridge Kakashi was already there waiting, said nin cleared his throat and began to speak to us, "Well team from our missions up to this point I have decided to nominate you for the Chuunin Exams. However if you do not feel you are ready," he glanced at Sakura, "you do not have to participate in them."

Both Sasuke and I knew that if one of us decided not to participate then none of us would be able to, but neither of us mentioned anything to Sakura.

"Here are your passes, if you decide to come head to room 301 in the academy for the first part of the test two days from now." Kakashi handed the slips of paper to us and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"We better head back to the house Sasuke, looks like it's going to rain soon." With those words Sasuke and I jumped into the trees for a faster route home.

When we reached the manor Sasuke was the first to open his mouth, "Do you think Sakura will be confident enough to enter?"

"Yes, but for the wrong reasons," at his questioning glance I explained, "She'll be confident enough in us to enter, not in her self."

"Even so she should be able to do well on her own if she does enter right? I mean she's been training lately," Sasuke reasoned.

"She has been but I still don't think it'll be enough to actually help her enough so we don't have to practically carry her through the exams, but then again we haven't had any missions since Suna, so I can't really say how much she's improved," I paused and turned towards my room, "but I have some stuff to do so I'll see you later."

**Well kit I have good news and I have bad news, which would you like first?**_ Bad._** My absorption has temporarily stopped, and the good news is my absorption has temporarily stopped.**_ Oh so it's one of those the good news is the bad news situations huh, well I guess that means I'll have a furball's voice in my head for a while still._ _So what do you think of Sakura's training?_** I don't know, like you said we haven't had any missions since the delivery to Suna. **_Alright question number two, did Gaara seem saner to you?_** I don't know, judging by his sibling's reaction he either hides it well or isn't.**_ Fine don't be helpful today see if I care. Have any demonic jutsu to teach me in the meantime? _**Maybe one…**

Konoha, August 11th 1994

Sasuke and I walked up to the academy building, hoping to see Sakura waiting for us in front of it only to see nothing of the sort. "We'll give her ten minutes, if she isn't here by then we leave agreed?" I said to my brother who nodded in response.

However my annoyance at our female teammate was unneeded as no longer than thirty seconds later a pink haired female ran up to us and smiled, "Let's do this right guys." And with her confident words we walked into the building.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wait, I know you both see the genjutsu but don't say anything, just head down to the end of the hall and we'll go through those stairs, the less competition the better," I warned Sasuke and Sakura.

When we walked passed by the two Chuunin guarding 'Room 301', we noticed a quite a few teams that were fooled by it, we nodded at the 'guards' and went on our way.

At the entrance to room 301 our sensei was waiting for us smiling under his mask, "Good all of you showed up, it would have been a shame otherwise, I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you three, you've done things that normal Gennin wouldn't have been able to. I know you can do this so go in there and show them what you're made of." Kakashi then moved away from the door allowing us to pass.

Inside the room was like a mini riot and a lot more people were in here than expected._ Someone must have revealed the genjutsu._

My musing were interrupted by a loud obnoxious screech of, "Sasuke-Kun!" from a blond kunoichi by the name of Yamanaka Ino.

"You know you rookies really shouldn't attract too much attention to yourselves, my name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I've taken and failed this test seven times," a grey haired man with glasses said with a smile, "if you want if on anyone just ask."

"I want information on two people," Sasuke spoke, "Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto and that red haired kid over there, the one from Suna."

"Let's we'll start out with the one who you had the name of," he paused and searched for a card from his deck, "ah here it is, Uzumaki Naruto, has completed fifteen 'D'-rank missions, one 'C'-rank, and one 'A'-rank mission, that's odd for a gennin, has the level two sharingan, and knows multiple upper chuunin level jutsu to upper Jounin level jutsu. He also has near infinite amounts of chakra and stamina."

"Now the red headed Suna nin, his name is Gaara he's had eight 'C'-rank missions and one 'B'-rank mission…wow now this is amazing, apparently every mission he's been on he's come back from without a scratch on him…amazing," Sasuke stood shocked and I had one thought_. Feh, Shukaku pampered the kid._

"Nothing we can't handle you two, after all we've had an 'A'-rank, remember." Sasuke loosened a little bit but was still perplexed at how strong the guy was. _Even with Shukaku, no one's done that well since dad…_

"Shut up maggots!" A man who had appeared on the stage yelled at us, "My name is Morino Ibiki, and I will be the proctor for the first part of this exam."

"The first part of this exam will be a written test, however there are a few rules to this test. Rule number one, this test is unlike most tests you have probably taken, you start out with ten points, for each question you get wrong you will be reduced by one point. For example if you score a perfect ten out of ten you will receive a ten, but if you were to miss three questions you would have a score of seven," Ibiki scrapped the chalk against the black-board, "rule number two, the test is a team system, in other words you are scored based off of your team's total, for example if one of you was to score a seven and the others fives then you would have a score of seventeen," scratching was once again heard, "rule number three, do not cheat, if anyone is caught cheating by the other proctors that will be lined against the wall will lose two points, remember you are shinobi act like a shinobi. Rule number four if any one in your team scores a zero, either through cheating or answering all of the questions wrong, they and their team will fail. The final rule, the tenth question will be announced fifteen minutes before the test is over and has its own set of rules. BEGIN!"

_Hmm, these questions are too hard for any normal gennin to answer, Kyuubi any ideas? _**Yeah, use me.** I grinned and began writing down the answers the fox supplied me with.

Over half of the teams had been dismissed by the time it was time for the tenth question to be announced.

"I will now give you the rules for the tenth and final question," Ibiki called from the front of the room, "Rule number one, if you take the tenth question and answer it wrong you will be stuck a gennin forever," loud outbursts came from the remaining teams, "rule number two if you wish to leave you may and will be allowed to retake the exams next time, simply raise your hand," I sensed Sakura shakily begin to raise her hand and I turned and glared at her with the sharingan to make her put her hand down.

When no one else raised their hand Ibiki began to talk, "For all of you remaining you…Pass!" Outbursts erupted once again from the class room, this time of confusion, "Well as a chuunin-" Ibiki was cut off as the window broke and a large banner was made to hang as a purple haired women stood in front of it.

"Listen up you little worms play times over, the real test starts now, my name is Mitarashi Anko and the second part of this exam will reduce your numbers by at least half! Now follow me!"

"Welcome to training area forty-four, or as we like to call it 'The Forest of Death', now I need you all to sign these release forms saying that we are not responsible for your death if it occurs," she began handing out pieces of paper that everyone began to sign, "Now the object of this is simple your goal is to obtain two scrolls, the heaven scroll and the earth scroll," Anko held both up, "half of you will start at one and the other half with the other. Now after getting both scrolls you must get to the center of the forest to a tower.

Now you have a time limit of five days to get the scrolls and reach the tower. Come up to this desk and exchange the release forms for a scroll and then you will be lead to a gate that you will enter the forest from. Now BEGIN!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay 2050 words not including A/N's. The Forest of Death will either be one long chapter or multiple medium chapters. The forest will go a bit (a lot) differently than canon. Now it's 4:20 AM here and I want to go to sleep. Till next time.


	13. Letter of Discontinuation and Revival

No, this isn't a chapter nor will it be for quite some time (if ever). I've realized just how much I dislike the specifics of this story so I have decided to almost completely revamp the story. The basic plotline (as in the final outcome only (I think)) will remain the same. The new version of this will be called What You Don't Understand and will start much earlier, about four years, due to this each section of the first chapter will probably be a timeskip until I decide to end the chapter. Also there is a poll up to decide the pairing.

The Hated,

Takeno no Hikari


End file.
